Kerolajn
by CarolinexForbes
Summary: ovo je prica o Kerolajninom zivotu kako ga ja zamisljam


Bilo je to sveze i vedro jutro.  
Kerolajn se polako pocela buditi.  
Osecala je nemir.  
Setila se prethodne noci.  
Tajler ju je pokusao ubiti.  
Od tada je znala da je medju njima gotovo.  
Klaus ju je spasio.  
Imala je neki strani,ali opet lep osecaj.  
Ustala je iz kreveta i pocela da se oblaci.  
Imala je skolu tog dana.  
Vec je kasnila na cas.  
Kada je stigla,brzo je utrcala u ucionicu.  
Profesor jo uvek nije bio tu.  
Bila je srecna zbog toga.  
Pri la je Klausu i sela pored njega.  
Kerolajn : "Klaus" rekla je to polako,uplaseno.  
Klaus : "Da li nesto nije u redu"  
Kerolajn : "Moramo da popricamo"  
Klaus : "Naravno,o cemu"  
Kerolajn : "Videces"  
Na odmoru Elena je zacudeno gledala u Kerolajn.  
Elena : "Sta si radila sa Klausom" Elena je bila iznenadjena.  
Kerolajn : "Raskinula sam sa me je,a i ubedjena sam da mu se vec duze vreme neko drugi me je sam htela kasnije da mu se zahvalim" smejala se,ali je bilo ocigledno da je njen osmeh tada bio lazan.  
Elena : "I nista mu vise neces reci" Kerolajn : "Ne" rekla je to nesigurnim glasom.  
Elena : "Reci ce s mi posle,sta god bude" upitala je.  
Kerolajn : "Naravno"  
Kerolajn se zavrsetak skole cinio nekako prerano.  
Bila je prijatno iznenadjena time.  
Nakon sto je ostavila knjige kuci,otisla je u setnju.  
Prijao joj je svez vazduh.  
Klaus nije mogao da prestane da razmislja ta je Kerolajn htela da mu kaze.  
Bila je prepuna iznenadenja.  
Zato ju je toliko voleo.  
Obuzelo ga je neopisivi osecaj srece kada ju je video kako sedi pored drveta.  
Izgledala je prelepo.  
Klaus : "Kerolajn" povikao je.  
Kerolajn : "Hej" delovala je prilicno srecno kada ga je videla.  
Klaus : "O cemu si zelela da razgovaramo" Kerolajn : "Sada mi je sve jasno" izraz lica,ali i sama boja glasa se pocela menjati.  
Klaus : "Sta" upitao je Klaus pomalo zatecen tim recima.  
Kerolajn : "U mojoj vezi sa Tajlerom bila sam srecna,osecala sam se sigurno,bila sam zaljubljena" kako su njene reci odmicale,postajala je ozbiljnija.  
Klaus : "O cemu ti to pricas" Kerolajn : "Osecala sam da je tu neko ko bi dao svoj zivot za mene" izgovarala je te reci zagledana u njegove oci.  
Klaus : "Da li si u redu" bio je i suvise zacuden.  
Kerolajn : "Sve ovo vreme,to nije bio Tajler" Klaus : "Kerolajn,ljubavi,ti nisi u redu,ko bi to mogao biti" Kerolajn : "To si bio ti Klaus,ja tebe volim" rekla je to tiho,kao da nije zelela da je cuje,ali je imala jaku zelju da on to je pogled sa njegovih plavih ociju koje su sijale na Suncu,nije mogla vise da gleda u njih.  
Klaus : "Ja ne razumem,ovo je tako dobro da bi bilo istina" bio je sokiran njenom je njene bele obraze koji su bili vreli.  
Kerolajn : "Ovo je istina" ponovo je pogledala u ruka je jos uvek bila na njenom obrazu koji se se kao da ce joj srce je presrecna.  
Klaus : "Ne znam sta da kazem" Kerolajn : "Nista,vidimo se" okrenula se i otisla.  
Klausa je ostavila zbunjenog.  
Zeleo je da joj ka e koliko je voli i kako je nikada nece pustiti da ode,ali nije mogao ni rec da ispusti.  
Kerolajn nije znala sta da radi pa je otisla kod Elene.  
Elena : "Kako je bilo" bila je toliko znatizeljna,a pomalo i zabrinuta.  
Kerolajn : "Rekla sam mu" rekla je to onako potisteno.  
Elena : "Sta" Kerolajn : "Da ga volim" Elena : "E,pa to je nesto novo,nisam ni mogla da zamislim" bila je znala sta da kaze ni kako da reaguje.  
Kerolajn : "Eto,rekla sam sad" otisla je toliko brzo da Elena nije stigla ni da je pita gde.  
Planirala je da ode kod Klausa. Da malo porazgovaraju o svemu,ali nije bila sigurna.  
Dok se dvoumila da li da kuca ili ne,vrata su se otvorila.  
Klaus : "Kerolajn"  
Caroline : "Hej" ovoga puta je ona bila znala sta da ka e.  
Klaus : "Udji,ne stoj tu"  
Kerolajn : "Hvala"  
Klaus : "Nadam se da se nisi pokajala sto si ono rekla"  
Kerolajn : "Ne,samo..."  
U tom trenutku Klaus ju je prekinuo.  
Zatekla je sebe pribjenu uz Klausa.  
Ljubili su se.  
U ivala je u tome.  
Klaus : "Volim te"  
Kerolajn nikad nije bila srecnija.  
Osecala se kao da leti. Shvatila je da ne moze vise da izdrzi. Svukla je svoju majcu.  
Zelela je da provede jednu dugu,nezaboravnu noc sa Klausom.  
Klaus ju je gledao zacudeno.  
Klaus : "Polako celu za nas"  
Oboje su se osmehnuli i nastavili.  
Otisli su u njegovu sobu.  
Bila je to zaista duga i nezaboravna noc za njega i Kerolajn.


End file.
